


My Home Is In Your Arms

by Anastasia_Fry27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I missed writing for AO3, Idiots in Love, Klancember2019, M/M, Oh, Oops, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), They're already together tho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anywho, i'm so glad thats a tag, just super in love, oh right tags, school sucks :(, uh uh uh, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Keith hasn't had a home since his father died, and Lance misses home so much he doesn't think it'll ever stop hurting. But together they create a new, fragile sort of home in each other; A home they wouldn't give for the world.Klancember 2019 - December 1Home
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	My Home Is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late but I'm sadly a student. This was supposed to be longer, but I didn't have time, then I started listening to Marina really loudly and got hyped and typed half of this in like ten minutes.  
> Enjoy :)

Keith has been alone since he was young, when his father died. He had Shiro, off-again on-again friends and relationships, but he never had a home, and he never truly let someone see the broken mess he was inside all the walls he puts up.

Until Lance.

Lance, as infuriating as he is, glides easily past his walls, scaling them as if they were no more than a step on a playground meant for toddlers. Lance sees deeper into Keith than anyone has since… Since ever.

When the paladins talk about their homes, and their families back on Earth, Keith says nothing, but he lets the old sadness wash through his bones, lets it drag him down, further and further from the conversation. 

Until Lance is there, gently pulling his fingers from the fists his hands have become balled into, placing a kiss upon each of his knuckles; Kisses so tender and gentle Keith thinks he might actually cry. Lance drains the tension from his body, as easily as salt draws water. And when he meets Keith’s gaze again, his blue eyes are full of warmth and something Keith has taken so long to name, so long to name because it's been forever since he’s seen it.

They’re children in a war, stolen from their home and thrown onto a battlefield with weapons and hasty training.

They’re only children, but Keith knows the love in Lance’s eyes will burn for a long time, knows because the same warm fire burns in his own chest, and flares up whenever Lance comes near or even looks at him.

Keith has always been alone, and he’s never had a home.

But with Lance, he knows he's finally found the place he belongs. 

* * *

There was no hiding the fact that Lance was homesick, he knew it was practically tattooed across his forehead.

But lately, it’s been a little easier to cope with, and it might have something to do with the boy who blushes whenever Lance hooks their smallest fingers together, who tries to hide his face with his hands when Lance calls him Starboy. The boy who, when ridiculously tired, curls up against Lance, and puts his ear on Lance’s chest so he can fall asleep to the others heartbeat.

When Lance first got to space, he didn’t think he’d ever stop missing home, and he’d been absolutely correct. Lance hasn’t stopped missing his mother, and his sisters who bully him regularly, and his hyperactive nieces and nephews. 

He’s never stopped missing them.

But Keith, the boy who’s eyes light up and lips quirk whenever Lance so much as walks into the room, makes it so much easier to handle the ache in his chest.

He knows he’ll make it home, back to Earth, but until he gets there, and hopefully even after, he’ll have Keith to return to. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other stuff, first of all thank you, you're a warrior for even clicking on this. Secondly, I am so sorry for disappearing for eight months, my laptop completely shut down and I couldn't retrieve any files from it (My fault for using a program that only saves to the internal hard drive) so we're starting from the bottom, and completely rewriting the outlines for my other works. Fear not! I have a new laptop with minimal glitches so we'll be good to go once school cools down with project Kill-Ana-Dead.  
> I hope you enjoy the series!


End file.
